


Victory's Spoils

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Au where Thor and Loki took over Earth, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Cages, Cum Inflation, Cum Play, Cum in hair, Cumming on someone, Dom!Thor, Enemas, Facials, Gags, Hickies, Lots of cum play, M/M, Manacles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Slavery, Spanking, Sub!Tony, This is still quite questionable consent wise, Thor is mean, Thor likes to play, Tony has some regrets, Toys, but there is lube so we're okay, cock and ball torture, cum, dub-con, fucking without stretching first, i think, self lubing butts, this is hard core stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki, on orders from Odin, take over Earth. Thor picks the Man of Iron to be part of his spoils. </p><p>*pure ironhammer pron*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just PORN. There's nothing redeeming about this. I am merely Ironhammer trash.

  
Thor sweeps his cape off his shoulders. The red, velvet fabric is draped over a man kneeling at his feet. Loki is looking over the rest of them. Their conquests. He picks out a blond but Thor doesn't pay that much attention. The man who looks up at him has fierce brown eyes, he's dirty and clutching his middle. Thor will have the Healers look him over. He picks the man up. His grip is far too much for the human who wiggles and curses. Thor throws him over his shoulder, turns his back on the crowd. With a boom of thunder, Thor twirls his Hammer and they're away to the tallest building. Stark's own home. What better than to enjoy his spoils in what was the man's former home?

Once they had landed. Thor sought out the nearest sleeping chambers.

~*~

  
"Put me down point break?" Tony growled, he's wiggling and trying to find a way out of the fabric that he's wrapped up in. Thor just laughs. He finds the bedroom, it's furnished with a king sized bed and an iron headboard. Thor smirks, a snap of fingers has gold manacles growing from the iron in all four corners. He dumps Tony onto the middle. Tony rolled away from Thor as fast as he could. Found the ends of the cape on his way. A grip on his ankle pulled him back. Thor laughed.

"This isn't funny." Tony fumed. He was flipped onto his back. Thor lent down and kissed his mortal prize. "It's not." he agreed. Solemnly. "On my world, this is how its done."

"Right, raping someone because you took their home is not how we do it." Tony replied with as much virulence as he could possible manage while pushing Thor away. The god was heavy and didn't move an inch, like a stone statue that's been set in place.

Tony breathes hard when he tires himself out. Thor chuckles. "You are quite quarrelsome." Thor said. From his belt he brought out a huge hunting knife. Tony thought this was it. He'd get his neck slashed in his own bed, but, the knife slashed his clothing - the black under suit really - away. Once naked, the scrap pushed to the floor. The magical chains sprung to life and captured his limbs. Pulling him tightly to the bed.

Thor stood, then, at the foot of the bed. Looking his prize over. "You don't seem to be in pain, Man of Iron." Thor said.

"The suit took the brunt of your Hammer." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Do your ribs not hurt?" Thor questioned. His tone held a bit of care, but Tony doubted it's stave off what was about to happen next; and while he's known for being a kinky son of a bitch, this usually didn't happen without some negotiations.

"Look, it does, a bit." Tony sighed. "But do you really have to do this? you won?"

"I would look weak if I did not." Thor replied as if Tony hadn't known this before. "But, I do not want to hurt you out of turn."

"Gee thanks," Tony deadpanned. "I appreciate that."

"I am sure." Thor agreed. Then he started to divest himself of his clothing. Apparently, he could leave the organizing of their new world to his brother Loki while he took what was owed to him by some ancient society that hadn't gotten around to inventing cell phones. Yet.

"Tell me, have you ever been with a man afore?" Thor asked, he laid his Hammer on the dresser. The only thing to be put up. Tony blinked at him, then sighed.

"No," he admitted, because this could go a thousand times worse if he lied. Thor smiled at that, and it'd be a nice smile too if they were friends.

"Ah, I have picked most desirably." Thor crawled onto the bed. His hands ran through Tony's hair, over his face and neck. Thor kissed him more soundly then. Questing for entrance which Tony gave. It didn't take much to get Tony going, and while Thor's tongue quested in his mouth, Tony felt himself becoming hard. His mouth always was a bit sensitive when it came to kissing.

Tony took a deep breath through his nose, kissing Thor back. The hunk of a man chuckled into him and Tony found that he really was into the brute. He really wished Thor hadn't conquered Earth, they could be such buddies. Tony moaned when Thor's tongue laved at the top of his mouth. It sent shivers down his spine.

Thor pulled away; "Man of Iron, I am very glad you reflect your own desires thusly." Thor complimented. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Look, Thor..." he tried out the name, and it made the blond on top of him very happy to hear it. Tony deadpanned; "I like sex, okay, but I like to be asked to have it."

Thor nodded. "This is an quandary."

"Not really." Tony huffed.

"Do you not like the chains?" Thor asked. "My scouts told me of various lays of which you liked being tied to the bed." Thor explained. Quite confused.

"I do like bondage but that's not the...wait...were you trying to get me into the mood by tying me to the bed?" Tony challenged. Thor merely nodded. Tony groaned and sighed, some more.

"Do you not like it?" Thor asked. He knew, of course, that males of any species could easily become aroused by even the mere gust of wind, even if Tony was hard and weeping for more right now, it was simply his body responding to Thor's ministrations.

"What will happen to me if I don't have sex with you?" Tony asked.

"There isn't really a choice." Thor replied. "I won't let you out of my bed or sight for eons to come."

Tony knew then it was a lost cause. "I suppose you should have your way with me then."

Thor blinked at the permission but didn't question it. He took Tony's lips with his once again, this time it was short, but gentle and his deep blue eyes shone with happiness. Tony felt his heart beat speed up at that look. He felt as if Thor took the Earth just to be with him and it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done and he had to stop thinking like that.

"Do not worry." Thor said, but why Tony could simply guess. "Your people will not suffer any longer."

"Oh good." Tony frowned. "You ensalving us is just..."

"No, not enslave. Your people will be free but Loki and I will make the laws." Thor replied. "It's a test to see if we can govern the other realms."

"Wait, wait...." Tony went to speak. Thor shut him up with a kiss. Another snap of his fingers had a gold gag appearing. It was in the shape of the lower face, it went from nose to chin with hinges connecting the lower chin shape. Deep, brown leather buckles went from the base of the nose, to the back where it met up with the two from the chin strap. Thor had much practice with this device and easily fit it over Tony's head. Her pulled the straps tight and then nuzzled Tony's neck.

"No more talking, Love." Thor tapped the tip of the masks nose. Tony whined beneath it, but wasn't able to open his mouth. The straps kept his teeth clenched tight. He could breath through the masks nasal passage, but that was it.

"By the time we are through, I shall make you bed," Thor smirked, "or at least try."

Tony pulled on the manacles. he couldn't move an inch in any direction. Thor watched him. He then ran his hands from neck to chest. The round, glowing orb int he mans chest was quite interesting. Something he'd forgotten about until then. He ran his fingers around the rim. Tony, gagged, could only moan and clench his eyes shut.

"This device keeps you alive, does it not?" Thor asked. Tony nodded.

"I will not remove it." Thor vowed. Tony relaxed a bit at that. Even though Thor was still tracing the metal rim. His finger sought out nipples then, and the movement made Tony a bit more comfortable. At least they weren't near the device that kept him alive. Thor hoped that one day he could touch it and see Tony trust him with his life in the gods hands. That would be a reason for a celebration worth having, Thor thought.

He pulled on the nipples. Tony's back arches into the sensations. Thor isn't gentle. He pulls and rubs and abuses the nipples. All of which makes the mortal jump and startle. And the noises are something Thor will have to write a lay for. It was simply beautiful the sounds his slave made.

Thor let the nipples go; Tony gags for air and Thor decides to give the mortal a break. He handles his own cock then. It's long, hard and purpling from need. he gives himself a stroke, then two. Tony watches. He looks as if he's about to feint from the girth of it. Thor growls as he cums all over his captive. His semen splashes from face to neck and chest and back again.

Tony is trying to blink it from his eyes. "Keep your eyes closed," Thor says. He kneels over Tony, taking the end of the blanket to rub his semen out of Tony's eyes. But the rest of it stays. He straddles the man and rubs his drying cum all over the skin and into Tony's hair.

"I like the smell of me on you." Thor says. Tony groans and if Thor could see the lower half of his face, he is certain that his lover is frowning up at him.

"All will know who you belong to just by my smell." Thor promised. The mortals own cock twitches at that. And Thor grabs it. It's smaller than him by a fair amount. It fits perfectly in his over-sized hand. He tweaks it gently, Tony gasps and thrusts up into the grip.

"I do not believe you deserve to cum yet," Thor's laughter echos in the otherwise silent room. Tony keens as the grip on his cock becomes tighter. When Thor's hand leaves his cock, it's encased in gold from balls to tip. It's heavy and tight; his captured dick and balls falls between his legs. "That will stay on until I decide otherwise." Thor said. Tony groans at that. Thor is going to make him work for it and who knows how long that'll take.

Thor hums. He traced a hand over Tony's middle. His insides go cold for a second then warm. Tony gasps when he feels something slippery ooze out. Thor sticks his hand to Tony's entrance. He places with the skin there for long moments, zaps of electricity make Tony jerk in his bondage. He realizes that Thor somehow made him self lube his own ass for the gods enjoyment.

Tony moans, skin flushes from the mere thought; the jabs of electricity don;t help his trapped arousal much either. The solid cage around his dick and balls grows even tighter. Knowing when he's about to have an orgasm and staving it off. Tony refuses to cry. It's a bit overwhelming and he needs to cum so badly. He's certain, however, that if Thor took the face gag off, he would beg.

Thor sends one last zap of energy through Tony, making him cry out in surprise. Then two fingers enter him. The stretch hurts but Thor wants Tony to feel his Master. To know who he belongs to. He scissors his fingers after working them in to the second knuckle. The lube makes everything easier. Thor is glad that Loki had taught him that trick, it came in handy and he knew it would from now on. Cursing his slave with a self-lubbing ass is the best trick he could ever learn. And randomly making Loki self lube in public was always fun to do when the Trickster was getting out of hand as well.

Once the muscles relax a bit, Thor pulls his fingers out. Even if his thoughts are on Loki, he's hard; he slides into Tony slowly. Taking the mortal fast and hard is a good thought but maybe at another time, right now, he needs Tony to feel every inch of him. His girth stretches Tony more than his fingers. Tony cringes because it does hurt. But Thor pulls out, then tests the muscles again. He does this every time Tony clenches his ass. Until he's fully seated.

Tony, for his part, has never felt so full. Thor's cock has to be longer than any man's he's seen. Even if this is his first time, Tony feels its a bit excessive. Thor pulls out, just as slowly, half way. Pushes back in. Moans as Tony's ass clenches and contracts about him.

Tony yells as Thor slides in and out. he jerks and moans and he's weeping. Thor isn't nearly done. He leans over Tony. Nuzzles the man's hair, smells himself and then he starts a heavier pace. It's still slow. It's still excruciating to take. But Tony takes it. Mostly because he doesn't have another choice.

Thor knows that his Boy would have shot his load if he could, but the device on his cock keeps him from it and Thor decides that a few days of denial would be good for the mortal man.

Thor slows down when he feels himself at the edge. He waits inside Tony as his body calms down and he can start again. Tony jerks and sobs. He was begging behind the mask, even if Thor couldn't make out any of the words. Thor kisses the Tony's temple.

"I know, I know." he says gently as he pistons into Tony, this time making certain to get the mans prostate. Tony jerks up into Thor. But he won't get what he is seeking. Not for some time and he knows it by the wail when Thor stops within him again. They lie there for some time, then Thor starts up again.

Neither of them know when Thor cums, he does sometime when Tony's given up and is just taking it. Thor smiles as his cum fills Tony's ass and then some. Tony's insides swell with the amount of cum Thor can produce and this was his second time. Tony groans. It feels so hot and it swishes with Thor's every movement.

Another snap of Thor's fingers - and Tony begins to hate that sound - has a butt plug appearing from practically no where. Tony shakes his head but Thor simply replaces his dick with it. Keeping all of his cum where it belongs.

He summons blankets then and releases Tony from the bonds, only to have the manacle chains become short. There's only an inch between Tony's ankles and none on his wrists where the manacles fuse together behind his back.

"Now, go to sleep." Thor says. He pulls the blankets over them. Tony whines a bit when a hand pokes at his over stuffed stomach. Thor kisses his temple then drifts off to sleep, smelling only himself in Tony's hair.

Tony huffs but closes his eyes, as things went, that wasn't the worst sex he's had but he'll have to get the cock cage off one way or another. Thor really shouldn't give him challenges like that.


	2. Punishment from the Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony challenges Thor's Rule over him; he gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone and asunder that have read the first chapter want a sequel; and to be truthful I've been wanting to write one ever since but I am loath to do so when I think it may betray the story and make it...well....lame as fuck. I think this is good though. Hence why I am publishing it. We get some Cock and ball Torture. Urethra play. And bondage. And Thor is not very nice.   
> Thank you for reading the first part of this story. I hope this has lived up to everyone's expectations.   
> Also, if there are any kinks ya'll want to see in this story just let me know in the comments. I love almost all kink (I don't do bestiality or under age fic by the way) so go crazy. I won't promise anything but I like to exercise my writing boundaries in a sexually perverse way. ;)   
> Once again thank you for reading. I love all the comments I've gotten on this story and I hope everyone enjoys this.

**_Tony lies on his stomach across the god’s lap. His hands are tied behind him with coarse rope, same with his ankles and Thor is contemplating how best to punish Tony. he’s gagged, this time a golden cock delves deep into his mouth, The tip reaches the back of his throat and if he isn’t careful he’ll choke on it._ **

 

**_A finger lodges the gag further into Tony’s mouth, making him gag and wiggle in his place. There’s about an inch that isn’t in his mouth unless Thor pushes it in, making the tip go down Tony’s throat as far as it can. It cuts off his air and he has to wait until Thor lets up. It’s a ten second count when Thor does let off and he takes a deep breath through his nose as calmly as he can._ **

 

**_This is the punishment for trying to get the cock cage off. The solid cold has kept him from cumming for days. Two weeks at least. By his count. Thor teases him, brings him to the brink before cutting him off every night._ **

 

**_It sucks._ **

 

**_Tony wants to cum so badly but Thor just won’t let him. So he had to try. He’s regretting it now._ **

 

**_Tony hangs over the knees, his ass on full display and he can only be thankful that Thor is doing this in private. Loki had punished Clint publicly the other day. And Tony has a sneaky suspicion that Thor is using that to his advantage._ **

 

**_“You do know why I am punishing you, sweet?” Thor asked. Tony can only nod. He does know but that doesn’t mean he’s going to like it._ **

 

**_Thor pats his bum; then smacks it a few times. The palm against his ass makes a loud, resounding sound in the room. It hurts too. Thor may be holding back a bit because Tony is mortal, but not enough to not get the point across. Tony can feel the pain stinging his ass and he can only imagine what color it is turning._ **

 

**_“I love this,” Thor says as he spanks Tony. It’s the third one he’s earned that day. The first two weren’t too bad since they were minor infractions and he was just learning his job. But apparently, trying to get out of the cursed, solid gold, cock cage meant a bigger punishment._ **

 

**_“The skin turns a lovely shade of pink now, soon to be red, and maybe purple by the end.” Thor says. He loves to describe the punishment. Even though he’ll stand Tony in front of two mirrors so he can see Thor’s handy work, he loves to say it out loud just because it makes Tony shift in embarrassment._ **

 

**_Tony howls around the gag when Thor’s smacks get stronger, and far more painful. Tears are rolling down his eyes but Thor doesn’t stop. Tony tries to get away but Thor keep him in place, and laughs as he continues the spanking. It makes him happy and Tony seeths at this realization._ **

 

**_Finally, Thor stops, sets him on his feet; “I am not yet done.”_ **

 

**_And boy is it a promise; Thor unties Tony’s ankles and wrists only to tie him to the bed with the same rope. His limbs pulled to the corners as far as they can stretch so that he cannot move, and a special rope around his waist and tied to the sides of the bed railing to keep him from bucking up. Tony cannot move an inch, except for his head._ **

 

**_Thor knelt between Tony’s thighs and grips the caged cock. The cold metal melts away into a gold dust and he’s suddenly hard. The air is ice when it hits his skin and his balls hurt like a motherfucker had gripped them tight and slapped them. He stands at full mast; leaking pre-cum and any small tap will make him cum like old faithful._ **

 

**_“Beautiful.” Thor breathed softly. Just watching Tony’s cock twitching with want. Tony watches Thor. The god sits there for what seems like forever until he raises a hand._ **

 

**_He blows into it and it turns ice-blue. Tony blinks. That’s something he has never seen. Thor then grips the cock he’s going to torment. Tony yelps. The grip is so cold that he’s shriveling up. His hard on goes away faster than he could say “fucking bitch”  - that is if he could speak - and Thor chuckles._ **

 

**_“It is excruciating, is it not, Man of Iron?” Thor asked with a smirk. Tony groaned back at him._ **

 

**_With a soft cock. Thor shook the cold magic off his hand. Snowflakes landed on the bed spread and floor but soon melted away. Now with a wilted cock, Thor magics up a small crop, not one to be used on the bum, but one to be used on the cock. It looks like genuine leather. It’s black and braided._ **

 

**_Thor slaps Tony’s balls._ **

 

**_Tony howls as if a hot poker had been applied instead. The sting hurts. It last for a long time after and Thor lays another stripe on the bouncing balls. Not that Tony can move, they simply bounce from being smacked._ **

 

**_Tony’s howls of pain are contemplated by Thor who chuckles every now and then. He works his way up the drooped dick. Tony wiggles within his bonds but there is no way he can escape. He has to take the punishment._ **

 

**_Thor sits back to look over his handy-work. The cock is red and there are small welts. Tony didn’t grow aroused from the striking so his cock is still limp. Thor pets it gently. The touch makes Tony wheeze a bit._ **

 

**_“I don’t like punishing you.” Thor says gravely. Tony doubted that a lot, after all the god had just been laughing at his pain. Thor’s face is muted with disappointment._ **

 

**_Tony nods._ **

 

**_“I don’t want you to do that again.” Thor said. “It is customary to lock up all of our slaves in this fashion. I will milk you or give you an orgasm when I think you’ve deserved it.” He explained._ **

 

**_Tony merely nods again._ **

 

**_Thor nods himself, a little “hmph.” Sound made Tony think that Thor had accepted his small surrender. Tony isn’t going to give up. He has to get enough freedom to help the others become free and then they can wage a rebellion._ **

 

**_But for now it’s too early. It’s better to just go along with Thor._ **

**_Thor brings Tony’s attention back to him by whispering words that Tony has no idea are words. It sounds more like guttural sounds but he is waving one hand above the other and soon enough something leather and gold is wrought out of the air._ **

 

**_This cock cage is a bit different since it’s made of gold bands connected by a slim strip of leather. And there’s a golden bar going right through the middle. Tony’s eyes practically bulg out of his hand as Thor picks his abused dick up. The biggest ring goes around the balls, one between them to hold them out and away from his body and each other._ **

 

**_Thor taps the dick, which grows cold inside and that feeling let’s Tony know that Thor has used the self lubing spell on him, again. The golden bar is slowly lowered into the dick. It’s a bit big and solid._ **

 

**_“From now on you’ll have to ask me to take a piss.” Thor says as the bar bottoms out. Then he slips the rest of the rings on. They tighten by themselves until the meat of the dick bulge out around them a bit. The bar is locked to the tip of the cage which is also gold. But it is solid and covers the head. Then the whole thing is locked down by a silver lock. There is a key but Thor wards it again any type of tampering._ **

 

**_“I won’t tell you what sort of punishment this spell will bring on you if you try to mess with this cage. Just know that it won’t be at all pleasant.” He gives tony a huge smile._ **

 

**_The human moans and collapses against the bed. Thor gently undoes the rope about his middle. It falls away of its own accord, coiling up at the foot of the bed. Then Thor un does the ties on his breeches, he’s hard and leaking._ **

 

**_A snap of his fingers has Tony’s ass lubing up by itself. Thor doesn’t bother to stretch Tony; instead he’s sinking into the body below him at a slow pace. The stretch hurts. Even with the lube and Tony moans._ **

 

**_Thor hits that spot within him and Tony sees lightning bolts, his eyes are closed - which he hadn’t realized until that moment - and his cock tries to grow but it can’t. The cage is far too tight and it hurts. Nothing can dripped out around the bar deep within it either._ **

 

**_Thor slowly starts to fuck Tony open, until his body relaxes enough for him to go faster. Thor seeks out his own pleasure while Tony moans at all of the sensation that have nowhere to go._ **

 

**_Thor growls deep and long when he cums within Tony. It’s a lot and Thor stays there until he is certain that he’s filled Tony to the brim. Another snap of magic has a large butt plug in his hands. Also gold. He swaps his dick out with it. Tony seized when the large middle bit is pushed against him. Thor twists it this way and that and fucks him a bit with it until he’s gotten it seated inside. The base making sure it cannot go any further._ **

 

**_With his stomach puffed out a bit due to the cum inside him. Tony is tired. Thor pets the stomach a bit then slaps it hard._ **

 

**_The rest of the rope uncoiled from Tony to join the other one at the foot of the bed. Thor brings Tony into his arms. He kisses wet cheeks and mets damp hair. He doesn’t remove the gag but Tony slumps against him. So tired._ **

 

**_“Let’s rest, my sweet, and later I’ll fuck you again and punish your cock.” Thor’s hand makes it’s way to said caged cock. Tony only nods. There is nothing he can do until he’s proven himself worthy of Thor’s trust anyway._ **

 

**_“And, between you and me, we’ll keep our punishments private. I don’t want other’s to look upon the beauty you show when I possess you.” Thor kisses the shell of an ear. Tony sighs. Well. At least there’s one thing he can count on._ **

 

**_Thor helps him beneath the covers, the sheets are scratchy even though Thor says they’re the best of his home world. The bedcover was replaced by one that is made of fur. And basically the master bedroom isn’t Tony’s anymore._ **

 

**_It bothers him a bit._ **

 

**_Thor puts his huge arms around him and holds him close. Tony relaxes into the hold. His eyes slowly slipping shut._ **

 

**_Thor watches him go to sleep. He licks a patch of skin. Then bites down a bit. Tony doesn’t stir. Thor keeps this up until a nice, deep, bruise has formed. Then, he too, slips off to dreamland._ **

  
  



End file.
